Pikiran Bahagianya
by enesems-lassfonder
Summary: Menceritakan apa pikiran bahagia Harry Potter saat pertama menciptakan Patronus korporeal. Adegan dari Missing Scene Harry Potter and Prisoner of Azkaban. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer**: Tentu Mrs J K Rowling. Punya saya hanya Plot dan kurang dari beberapa lainnya. Tujuan saya membuat cerita di bawah hanya untuk membaca Review anda, kemungkinan tak ada yang lain.

**A/N: **Ini fic hanya akan menjadi debu kecil untuk Harry-Hermione Shipper. Tapi setidaknya saya berusaha. Baca dan Review yah!

"**Terkadang dia melihat terlalu jauh untuk hal sangat berharga di dekatnya."**

**PIKIRAN BAHAGIANYA**

"Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!" Harry mulai melantunkan mantranya. Aku akan tinggal dengan waliku. Aku akan meninggalkan keluarga Dursley. Tidak ada yang keluar dari ujung tongkatnya, "Expecto patronum!"

Sirius Black terbaring terlentang menjadi semakin seperti mayat di depannya. Dia tak apa-apa. Aku akan tinggal bersamanya. "Expecto patronum! Hermione, tolong aku! Expecto patronum!"

"Expecto..." Harry mendengar Hermione berbisik di sampingnya, "expecto... expecto..."

Tapi usahanya tak lebih berhasil dari Harry. Ratusan Dementor tanpa ampun mengelilingi semakin dekat pada Harry dan Hermione yang berdiri bergetar di tepi Danau. Mengisap semua kebahagian secara serentak dengan suara berkeretakan.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" teriak Harry. Jeritan-jeritan Ibunya yang memohon keselamatannya dari Lord Voldemort terdengar di telinganya, dia mencoba menyumbatnya, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Kali ini, asap tipis putih keperakan menyeruak ke depannya dan melayang-layang menghalau Dementor. Pada saat bersamaan, Harry merasa sebuah tubuh merosot disampingnya, dia berpaling dan melihat tubuh Hermione jatuh pingsan.

"Hermione..." desah Harry makin panik ditempatnya, dia ingin menolong Sirius dengan selamat lalu akan tinggal bersamanya, disisi lain dia juga sedang melindungi diri sendiri dari Dementor yang berusaha menerjang kabut Patronus didepannya, lalu sekarang Hermione butuh pertolongan, dia hanya ingin menyelamatkannya. Dia sekarang sendirian.

"Expecto... Expecto patronum..." Harry sudah tak sanggup berdiri, kakinya mati rasa dan dia jatuh berlutut. Masih berusaha menjaga kabut Patronus menutupi beberapa Dementor yang menyerang mereka bertiga.

"Jangan... jangan... Dia tak bersalah... expecto... expecto patronum..." sengal Harry hampir menangis putus asa, "Mereka tak bersalah..."

Dementor paling depan yang berusaha menembus kabut tipis patronus Harry, mengulurkan lengannya yang busuk dan berkeropeng ke atas lalu menurunkan tudung hitamnya, memperlihatkan rongga kosong gelap tak berbentuk di permukaan kulit tipis abu-abu sangat pucat, menyedot udara lebih mengenaskan dan mengerikan. Harry tak bisa bicara sedikitpun untuk merapal patronus, dan bergerak juga rasanya seperti mustahil, membuat patronus yang diciptakan sebelumnya padam, tongkatnya tergelincir dari genggamannya, membuatnya tanpa perlindungan sekali lagi.

Harry masih tak mau menyerah, dia meraba sekitarnya dengan susah payah, mencari tongkatnya dan tubuh dua orang tak sadarkan diri disekitarnya. Dia menemukan tangan Sirius di tengah pandangannya yang kabur berkabut.

Harry baru ingin mencari tangan Hermione dan ingin menggenggamnya juga tak ingin menyerakannya pada mereka, ketika tiba-tiba sepasang tangan basah Dementor dilingkarkan di leher Harry. Tangan itu memaksa Harry menengadahkan wajah, bongkahan es seperti dijejalkan ke dalam badannya, dia bisa merasakan napasnya yang busuk. Mulut Dementor itu sudah dalam jarak dekat dari kepala Harry yang merasakan hidupnya akan berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan.

Teriakan terdengar makin jelas... Jeritan memohon Ibunya memekakan telinga... Penglihatan sebuah wajah sangat familiar baginya sedang tersenyum riang padanya...

Harry bisa melihat Hermione tak bergeming pingsan dari sudut matanya yang linglung. Dia bingung dan merasa tak mengerti, disaat bersamaan tubuhnya jatuh di rerumputan, matanya terpejam, tak bisa lagi melihat wajah Hermione mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dia berusaha keras membuka matanya lagi. Cahaya yang menyilaukan menerangi sekitarnya... Jeritan-jeritan sudah berhenti total, hawa yang sebelumnya dingin mencekik mulai menghangat, hanya satu yang tertinggal...

Wajah tersenyum itu.

Tapi cahaya itu mengalihkannya, cahaya yang mengusir pergi para Dementor disekeliling Harry, Hermione dan Sirius. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Harry gunakan untuk melihat asal cahaya, ada binatang di tengahnya. Binatang bercahaya itu berhenti di tepi seberang Danau dari tempat Harry berada. Dia bisa melihat sekilas ada yang menyambut datangnya binatang bercahaya itu. Harry langsung menebak siapa itu, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Harry terbangun di Hospital Wing dari pingsannya oleh suara percakapan Snape dan Menteri Sihir Fudge. Dia berusaha mencari sosok Hermione yang dia tahu pingsan disamping Danau, setelah melihat Ron yang diperiksa Madam Pomfrey, dia melihat Hermione di tempat tidur disebelah kanannya, dan Hermione tampak baik-baik saja, syukurlah. Tapi wajah Hermione ketakutan, menyuruh Harry diam. Dan dia baru sadar akan Sirius. Snape dan Menteri Sihir Fudge ternyata sedang membicarakan tentang penghukuman Sirius yang dinyatakan bersalah, mereka membicarakan Sirius akan langsung di vonis kecupan Dementor malam itu juga. Harry yang sudah bangkit bersama Hermione, mulai menjelaskan dengan sia-sia kalau Pettigrew yang memfitnah Sirius atas semua tuduhan yang dituduhkan padanya yang membuatnya berada dua belas tahun di Azkaban. Sampai Dumbledore datang dan Sirius menjadi ada harapan.

Time turner, alat Hermione yang dirahasiakan sejak awal semester tahun itu, dia tunjukan pada Harry kegunaannya. Mereka berdua mengikuti mereka bertiga ke kabin Hagrid, dimana tidak lama kemudian orang-orang yang akan mengeksekusi pemenggalan Buckbeak datang dengan Dumbledore.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Buckbeak berhasil dibawa kabur oleh Harry dan Hermione ke Hutan terlarang. Mereka berdua dan si Hippogrif bergerak menuju tempat dimana pohon Dedalu Perkasa terlihat jelas oleh mereka, langsung disambut dengan pandangan Ron yang ditarik ke dalam lorong di bawah pohon oleh Anjing hitam besar dan Harry juga Hermione menyelinap ke dalam di bantu Crookshanks. Dilanjutkan oleh Dumbledore, Fudge, Macnair, dan anggota komite pemunahan satwa gaib berbahaya yang tua berjalan di bukit di hadapan Harry dan Hermione. Secara berurut Lupin, Hagrid, juga Snape terperhatikan oleh mereka dan menghilang dari pandangan ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi begitulah," kata Hermione. "Kita semua di bawah sana... dan sekarang kita tinggal menunggu sampai kita naik lagi..."

Hermione mengikatkan tali kekang Buckbeak di pohon terdekat, lalu duduk meringkuk memeluk lutut.

"Harry, ada yang tidak kumengerti, kenapa para Dementor tidak menangkap Sirius? Aku ingat mereka datang, dan kemudian kupikir aku pingsan... ada banyak sekali Dementor..."

Harry ikut duduk menjejerinya. Dia menjelaskan bahwa ketika Dementor terdekat dengannya menunduk, mendekatkan mulutnya seperti ingin menciumnya, ada makhluk perak besar berlari diatas air menyeberangi danau dan memaksa para Dementor mundur.

"Tapi apa itu?"

"Cuma ada satu kemungkinan, yang bisa membuat Dementor pergi," kata Harry. "Patronus yang sebenarnya. Yang kuat."

"Tapi siapa yang menyihirnya?"

Harry tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia teringat kalau orang yang dilihatnya diseberang danau adalah... Ayahnya.

"Apakah kau tidak melihat seperti apa dia?" tanya Hermione bersemangat, "Apakah dia salah satu guru kita?"

"Bukan," kata Harry. "Dia bukan guru."

"Tapi dia pasti penyihir yang hebat sekali, sampai bisa mengusir semua Dementor... kalau Patronus itu berkilau terang, apakah sinarnya tidak meneranginya? Tak bisakah kau melihatnya?"

"Yeah, aku melihatnya," kata Harry perlahan. "Tapi mungkin aku membayangkannya... aku tidak berpikir dengan jernih... aku langsung pingsan sesudahnya..."

"Menurutmu siapa dia?"

"Kurasa..." Harry menelan ludah. "Kurasa dia Ayahku."

Harry mengerling Hermione dan melihat mulutnya menganga lebar sekarang.

Hermione memandangnya dengan campuran perasaan cemas dan kasihan, dia berkata pelan, "Harry, ayahmu -yah- sudah meninggal,"

"Aku tahu," ucap Harry cepat.

"Menurutmu kau melihat hantunya?"

"Aku tak tahu... tidak... Dia tampak solid,"

"Tapi, kalau begitu..."

"Mungkin itu cuma khayalanku," ujar Harry. "Tapi... dari apa yang kulihat... dia seperti Ayahku... aku kan punya foto-fotonya,"

Hermione masih memandangnya seakan mencemaskan kewarasannya.

"Aku tahu kedengarannya gila," kata Harry datar. Dia menoleh memandang Buckbeak yang sedang mencari cacing didalam tanah. Tapi dia tak benar-benar memperhatikan Buckbeak, dia memikirkan Ayahnya dan ketiga sahabatnya...

Juga wajah tersenyum Hermione yang sempat terbayang sekilas olehnya sesaat sebelum dia melihat Patronus Ayahnya dan pingsan.

Mencoba menghiraukan kenapa dia terbayang itu, Harry mencoba mengingat, jika memang itu wajah Hermione, kapan dia pernah melihatnya. Semakin dia berusaha dia semakin tidak dapat mengingatnya, Harry belum pernah melihatnya.

Harry berpaling pada Hermione, dia sudah merubah posisi duduknya menghadap Dedalu perkasa. Dia mencoba memperhatikan wajah Hermione lekat-lekat menyamakannya dengan ingatannya.

Hermione bergoyang canggung ditempatnya, dia sadar Harry mengamatinya, takut berpaling kalau-kalau Harry memarahinya karena Hermione menganggapnya gila. Harry terus mengamatinya tanpa berpikir akibatnya pada Hermione, sampai Hermione tak tahan lagi.

"Apa?" katanya agak melengking.

Harry sedikit terlonjak. "Apanya yang apa?"

"Apa maksud dari tatapan mempelototimu tadi?"

"A-aku tidak mempelototimu," ujar Harry ragu dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Hermione berpaling pada Dedalu perkasa lagi dengan jengkel, menghentakan kakinya ke tanah.

Harry seakan menjadi malu pada Hermione, darahnya mengalir lebih cepat ditubuhnya. Kenapa Hermione terbayang olehnya saat itu?

"Hermione?" panggil Harry, ketidak mengertiannya mengalahkan keganjilannya menceritakan hal itu pada Hermione.

"Hm?"

Hermione masih memandang pohon, tapi Harry yakin matanya menerawang akan mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Aku rasa aku... selain membayangkan orang tuaku... aku melihat wajah tersenyum,"

Hermione berpaling padanya, terlihat penasaran. "Apa maksudmu? Wajah siapa?"

Mulut Harry seperti kaku, terbuka tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Dia memberi isyarat dengan alisnya diangkat-angkat.

"Apa maksud gerakan-" Hermione menirukan gerakan alis Harry, "-itu?"

"Yah, itu mirip denganmu," kata Harry cepat, berpaling ke Buckbeak lagi yang kali ini sedang meloncat-loncat menangkap kelalawar yang terbang diatasnya, tapi sudut matanya terpaku ke Hermione.

"Maaf?" katanya.

"Wajahmu itu, mukamu... tersenyum, aku lihat sesaat sebelum aku melihat Patronus, tapi kau pingsan," Harry berkata itu seolah sebuah keanehan, "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya... apa menurutmu ulah Dementor?"

Hermione tapinya tertawa tidak menanggapi Harry yang merasakan keanehan pada dirinya.

"Kenapa menertawaiku?" ujarnya tersinggung, menghiraukan tawa Hermione.

"Kau membayangkan wajahku?" dia berusaha menahan tawanya menjadi cengiran, "Tidak mungkin. Pasti kau membayangkan orang lain, mungkin- entahlah,"

"Apa?"

Hermione jelas ragu, dia berkata lambat, "Mungkin itu wajah orang yang menjerit yang selalu kau bicarakan, Harry?"

"Ibuku?" sahut Harry.

"Jadi itu jeritan Ibumu?" Hermione tidak begitu kaget, tapi pasti dia berusaha.

"Ya, Ibuku menjerit, Hermione, mana mungkin tersenyum,"

"Tapi bisa saja kau membayangkan Ibumu tersenyum padamu, tepat pada waktu ketika kau mendengar suara jeritannya. Belum tentu bersamaan antara senyuman dan jeritan itu, kan?"

"Tapi seingatku itu bukan wajah ibuku," kata Harry, "lagipula wajahnya masih muda, aku tidak pernah lihat seperti apa wajah ibuku ketika muda, tapi aku tahu itu bukan dia..."

"Benarkan? Itu masih berkemungkinan-"

"Mengapa kau begitu menyangkalnya?" potong Harry, "Memang kenapa kalau itu benar wajahmu?"

Harry bertanya soal itu seperti sedang menanyakan tentang kenapa dia suka Arithmancy, tidak repot-repot memikirkan pengaruhnya pada Hermione.

Hermione langsung berpaling pada Dedalu perkasa lagi, sebelah wajahnya yang menghadap Harry tertutup bayangan kanopi daun dari cahaya bulan yang malu-malu, itu sebabnya Harry tak melihat wajahnya merona.

"Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu saja, kalau tidak suka, jangan dengarkan," katanya.

Harry mendapat pemikiran kalau Hermione tidak mau dibayangkan olehnya, karena itu dia berusaha memberi gambaran lain apa yang dibayangkannya.

"Ini kita datang!" Hermione berbisik akhirnya melihat pohon berhenti bergerak. Mereka berdua siaga dan memperhatikan semua orang keluar dari bawah akar Dedalu.

Harry dan Hermione menyaksikan Lupin yang sedang bertransformasi, dan mereka berlari menghindar dari manusia serigala itu menuju ke kabin Hagrid yang kosong, hanya ada Fang si anjing pemburu babi hutan. Mereka aman sementara jika di dalam sana. Tapi...

"Kurasa lebih baik aku keluar lagi, Hermione." kata Harry perlahan memandang ke luar jendela. "Aku tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, kita tak akan tahu kapan saatnya..."

Hermione mendongak. Ekspresinya curiga.

"Aku tak akan ikut campur," ujar Harry buru-buru. "Tapi kalau kita tidak melihat apa yang terjadi, bagaimana kita bisa tahu kapan saatnya kita harus membebaskan Sirius?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu... aku akan menunggu disini dengan Buckbeak... tapi, Harry, hati-hatilah ada manusia serigala diluar sana, dan para Dementor, jangan terlalu menarik perhatian mereka... jangan terlalu berpikir sembrono... dan ingat, Harry, kau tidak boleh terlihat oleh siapapun, kecuali aku, dan-"

"Tenang, Hermione, aku hanya akan memperhatikan..." kata Harry buru-buru melangkah keluar lagi mengabaikan peringatan Hermione yang lainnya.

Terdengar suara dengkingan pelan Sirius, dan sementara Harry masih berdiri di depan pintu kabin, para Dementor bermunculan lalu melayang mengelilingi tepi danau. Harry mengikutinya. Di danau, di seberang Harry yang terbaring lemah dengan kabut patronus, dia tak melihat siapapun. Harry sembunyi di balik semak-semak yang tumbuh di tepi air, berharap dengan jantung berdebar, orang yang merapal patronus akan muncul di depannya.

"Ayo!" gumamnya, memandang berkeliling danau, "Dimana kau? Dad, ayo..."

Tetapi tak ada yang akan datang. Dementor terdekat sudah melepas tudungnya. Sudah waktunya si penyelamat muncul, tapi kali ini tak ada yang membantu.

Dan bagai tersambar petir bertubi-tubi, Harry akhirnya paham tiga hal serentak. Pertama, dia tidak melihat ayahnya- dia melihat dirinya sendiri. Kedua, dia akhirnya ingat senyum yang terbayang olehnya sesaat sebelum pingsan adalah memang senyum Hermione. Dan itu terbayang karena Harry yang sekarang sedang membayangkannya, lalu yang membuatnya sadar kalau ternyata dia yang merapal patronus -bukan ayahnya- adalah karena pikiran itu tersambung ke pikiran Harry yang akan pingsan. Sebelumnya, dia bukan tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi belum melihatnya. Senyum itu baru dilihatnya dari Hermione ketika sedang menunggu di Hutan terlarang, entah kenapa itu menjadi Pikiran Bahagianya. Dan yang ketiga...

Harry melompat keluar dari balik semak, dia mencabut tongkatnya dan berteriak,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Dari ujung tongkatnya keluar cahaya yang membentuk seekor binatang, Rusa jantan putih keperakan. Rusa itu menerjang semua Dementor dalam ruang lingkup danau dengan berlari tak meninggalkan jejak sampai semua Dementor menghilang ke kegelapan. Patronus rusa itu meluncur balik ke arah Harry yang berdiri terpukau, dia menatap mata peraknya dan mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, tapi Patronus itu lenyap saat jemari Harry terjulur ke kepalanya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, hati Harry mencelos, itu adalah Hermione yang menarik Buckbeak. Harry begitu ingin berlari padanya dan memeluknya erat-erat, berharap tak akan pernah melepaskannya, tapi sesuatu di palung hatinya menghalanginya untuk berbuat itu, sampai rasanya air mata yang ingin di teteskannya tersangkut di dalam rongga matanya. Dia begitu ingin meneriakan nama Hermione dan perasaannya, sayangnya mulutnya bahkan nyaris tak bisa berbisik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya galak, menyadarkan Harry. "Kau bilang kau cuma mau melihat!"

"Aku baru saja menyelamatkan hidup kita..." kata Harry tercekat. "Kesini... kebelakang semak ini akan kuceritakan."

Harry menceritakan semuanya kecuali bagian dirinya yang membayangkan Hermione tersenyum, dia merasa Hermione akan menyangkalnya lagi, walau itu sudah sangat jelas benar wajahnya, Harry akui. Dan juga menahan penjelasannya untuk mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Hermione lah yang menyelamatkan hidup mereka, hanya dengan senyumnya.

Sejak saat itu semua Patronus yang diciptakannya tak pernah memikirkan Pikiran Bahagia lain, selain wajah tersenyum itu. Bukan wajah sahabatnya Ron, bukan Cho Chang, juga bukan Ginny Weasley, bukan kedua orangtuanya dan Sirius, bukan ketiga anaknya, tapi wajah Hermione Granger yang tersenyum.

Tapi dia tidak pernah mengharapkan lebih sampai saat ini, tak pernah memaksakan Hermione untuk bersama dengannya, tak pernah menceritakan pada siapapun apapun yang dirasakannya sebenarnya pada Hermione.

Terkadang dia bingung kenapa Ron harus suka dengan Hermione juga, dia sudah tahu sejak awal walaupun dengan kegengsian Ron untuk mengakuinya. Ron sekaligus dengan keluarganya yang sudah sangat baik padanya, dia tidak bisa membalasnya dengan air tuba.

Disaat-saat dia mencium bibir Cho ataupun Ginny, Harry akan selalu merasa ada yang sangat salah, dan tahu jelas apa itu, dia mencoba merelakannya, tapi rasanya seperti memisahkan jantung keluar dari tubuhnya.

Karena, hal ketiga yang disadarinya saat menyihir Patronus pertama kali adalah-

Harry Potter mencintai Hermione Granger melebihi apapun yang pernah dicintainya, seumur hidupnya.

_

oOo

"Ke Kementrian, Hermione?" kata Harry cerah. "Mau ber-Apparate bersama? Atau bagaimana?"

"Ya, Harry," sahut Hermione berbalik menghadap palang rintangan lagi, "Kau juga?"

"Tugas Auror harus stand-by di markas,"

"Benar," Hermione mulai berjalan pelan dijejeri Harry. "Ginny dan Lily apa mengunjungi toko George juga, dengan Ron?"

"Yep,"

"Oh. Aku sepertinya akan ber-Apparate saja, ada undang-undang yang harus segera disahkan,"

"Bersama, kalau begitu?" tawar Harry mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, berhenti berjalan.

"Kau yakin ingin ber-Apparate?" ujar Hermione, ikut berhenti. "Tidak biasanya kau mau jadi bahan perhatian orang-orang itu,"

Harry nyengir dan menepuk-nepuk kantong jubahnya dengan tangan yang lain. "Tidak ada salahnya membawa Jubah Ayahku kemana-mana kan?"

Hermione menyambut tangan Harry. "Tidak, itu salah, kau sedikit melanggar undang-undang pemakaian alat sihir di atas normal,"

"Kaya aku peduli aja," kata Harry seraya memegang tongkatnya. Dan seperti biasa dengan bunyi pop pelan, mereka menghilang dari lantai stasiun King's Cross yang hiruk pikuk. 

oOo

"Uh-oh, ramai sekali," Harry terburu-buru mengambil jubah gaibnya dan mengerudungkan jubahnya, tapi...

"Aku tak perlu memakai jubah gaib, Harry," kata Hermione geli, melihat Harry mengerudungkan jubah pada mereka berdua.

"Ups, maaf, teringat masa lalu,"

"Yeah, masa-masa di Hogwarts," ujar Hermione termenung.

Harry tersenyum padanya dari balik jubah dan berjalan merangkulnya, fakta bahwa dia tidak terlihat, sepertinya bukan alasan Hermione tidak bermasalah dengan tangannya. Hermione balas tersenyum.

"Lantai Empat seperti biasa, Hermione?" kata Harry saat sudah masuk didalam salah satu lift kementrian Sihir yang kosong.

"Oh, ya? Apa, Harry?" kata Hermione seperti tersadar dari sesuatu, saat Harry melepas rangkulannya.

"Departemen pengaturan Makhluk Gaib... Lantai empat..."

"Oh, eh, tidak, Harry. Aku harus menemui Kingsley,"

"Itu berarti aku duluan yang turun," kata Harry menekan tombol lift.

"Benar,"

"Lantai Dua, Departemen pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, termasuk Kantor penggunaan Sihir yang tidak perlu, Markas Besar Auror, dan Dinas Administrasi Wizengamot," ujar suara seorang wanita.

Hermione dan Harry menghela napas secara sembunyi bersamaan, Harry sudah melepas Jubah Gaibnya. Mereka berdua mencoba terlihat tidak ada apa-apa, walau di lift masih hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Baik, Hermione, sampai jumpa lagi!" kata Harry, berjalan sangat pelan keluar dari lift, seolah tidak rela melepaskan sesuatu.

"Sampai jumpa, Harry!" kata Hermione cerah. Pintu lift berderak menutup lagi, Harry sudah membelakangi Hermione jauh.

Dan Hermione tak repot-repot menyembunyikan ekspresinya lagi. Dia telihat sangat sedih dan berbisik, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Harry, sudah sejak lama sekali. Seandainya kau mencintaiku juga..."

Harry berjalan tanpa membuka matanya, dia tak mau air matanya mengalir setiap mendengar bisikan itu.

**SELESAI**

**_**

**A/N**: Ini fic pertama saya, benar-benar pertama. Jadi semoga wajar jika banyak kesalahan diapapun. Maaf, karena sebagian teks menyalin dari Prisoner of Azkaban, tapi itu juga saya tujukan untuk memperjelas cerita. Dan... Bagaimana? Jelek, biasa aja, bagus, jayus, atau yang lain? Please, Review yah!

Itu akan sangat saya hargai. Karena, I'm just a boy who wanna tell her tale, Terima kasih.


End file.
